An electronic device consisting of a portable telephone device or the like equipped with a projection function is per se known (refer to Patent Document 1). With the portable telephone device equipped with a projector described in Patent. Document 1, a person conversing upon the telephone is able to project information upon the palm of his own hand while conversing, and can also project information upon a wall surface while conversing.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-236375